Diamante
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Eventualmente todas las cosas que Johan valora se van, sus padres, Juudai... Todos han sido arrebatados por la muerte; algún día también será su turno, tendrá que abandonar a sus amigos, a su familia, las bestias gema... ¿O no?.


**Notas antes de empezar:** Esta es una precuela de un fanfic que actualmente estoy subiendo y lo pueden encontrar en la sección de GX también, se llama 'La pieza faltante', los hechos manejados en este one-shot siguen la línea de tiempo antes de esa historia y son mi headcanon. Aunque realmente no tienes que haber leído o leer la otra historia para entender ésta.

* * *

><p><strong>Diamante<strong>

La familia no es eterna, Johan lo sabe mejor que nadie. Aunque los lazos son poderosos y cálidos, después de un tiempo se marchitan gracias a la muerte, los conflictos y lo inevitable. Así fue como perdió a sus padres, de improviso, tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de sentir su pérdida; así fue como conoció a su nueva familia, otra que él sabía, de nuevo, no sería eterna.

Las bestias gema, ¿cuántas cosas había vivido a su lado? ¿Cuántos duelos heróicos, cuántos por diversión, cuántos para salvar la vida? Eran parte de él, todos ellos, eran como las personas que se habían esfumado, arrebatadas por la muerte, los padres que le cantaban canciones de cuna y estaban orgullosos de él.

A veces, cuando se sentía especialmente optimista, le gustaba hacer bromas con ellos, ya fuera a solas en su dormitorio de la Academia Norte, ya fuera en su casa, en un duelo, en el parque... No importaba en realidad, cuando estaba con ellos, no. Solía entonces bromear sobre el papel que representaban en su vida, Amethyst Cat sería como su madre, Emerald Turtle un abuelo muy divertido, Cobalt Eagle y Amber Mammoth unos tíos muy ruidosos...

Reía ante la idea, le gustaba. Ellos lo apoyaban en momentos difíciles, lo regañaban si era necesario, estaban ahí para escucharlo; quizás no le habían dado la vida, llevándolo en un vientre calentito durante 9 meses, pero, ¿quién podía afirmar que no le habían salvado la vida en momentos de crisis, cuando fingía estar feliz y animado, mucho antes de conocerlos?

—No nos iremos —decían todos los espíritus al unísono, rodeándolo en una especie de abrazo sólo digno de ellos, tan especial—. Nunca te dejaremos.

Normalmente, él respondía con un simple pero lleno de sentimiento -gracias-, otras veces reía, pero en la última ocasión, musitó tristemente:

—Ustedes no, pero yo sí, ¿recuerdan? Soy humano y moriré algún día —sus puños se volvieron blancos al apretarlos fuertemente, tratando de no recordar las pérdidas que había sufrido en los últimos años, desde sus padres hasta Juudai, muerto en su misión para salvar al mundo—. Seré yo quien los abandone esta vez.

Amethyst Cat recargó su cabeza incorpórea sobre el hombro del hombre, que ya había vivido demasiado y rozaba los 30 años de edad; a diferencia de Yubel, sus amigos no podían materializarse, pero para él era suficiente esa muestra de afecto, la sentía real, cumpliendo su propósito de sostenerlo.

—No seas iluso, Johan —la voz chillona y autoritaria de Cobalt Eagle rompió la quietud del momento, en el cual todos se habían quedado observando a su dueño y amigo con ojos tristes—. Nuestro lazo es eterno. Si nosotros somos las bestias gema, entonces tú eres un diamante. Y los diamantes son eternos, ¿no es cierto?

Hubo un asentimiento general y él, sonriendo a regañadientes, tuvo que darle la razón.

—Para siempre, ¿verdad?

Todos afirmaron al unísono, creando una armonía que resonó en su corazón, calentándolo y curándolo de viejas pérdidas.

—Todavía tienes mucho por vivir, muchacho —Emerald Turtle, como siempre, la voz de la sabiduría, recitó estas palabras con cierto sonsonete—. Y nosotros también, tenemos duelos que pelear, ¿cierto? Aprovechemos el tiempo que aún nos queda, ¡seguro que es mucho!

Ruby le acarició el rostro, afilado por los años, mientras todos se ponían a discutir sobre quién era el más fuerte, momento en el cual el europeo aprovechó para limpiarse una lágrima, que quería escaparse por sus mejillas.

—Como un diamante —murmuró, sonrisa en los labios, sintiendo cómo una nueva esperanza se instalaba en su pecho, como la promesa de una nueva vida—. Incluso en otras vidas, ¿no es así?

Nadie respondió, todos seguían muy ocupados debatiendo sus posturas en la familia que conformaban, pero de cualquier manera no hizo falta. Él lo sabía, en la siguiente vida, si podía renacer... Se reunirían de nuevo y con Juudai también.

**FIN**


End file.
